Annabeth Chase
Annabeth Chase is one of the main protagonists in the'' Percy Jackson and the Olympians'' series. She is a Greek Demigod daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase and is the girlfriend of Percy Jackson. She is also the counselor of Athena's cabin. She is portrayed by Alexandra Daddario in the film version of The Lightning Thief and is set to reprise her role in The Sea of Monsters History Before Birth Annabeth's father, Frederick Chase, met Athena, goddess of wisdom and handicrafts, while he was studying history at Harvard. Athena helped him get through his studies and, consequently, they fell in love. Shortly after, in 1993, as a gift to Frederick, Athena sent him Annabeth. She appeared on Frederick's doorstep in a golden cradle carried down from Olympus by Zephyrus, the west wind. She was considered a "brain child" like all other Athena kids. However, her father asked Athena to take Annabeth to Olympus and raise her there as he didn't see Annabeth as a gift the way Athena did. Athena refused and told him that heroes were supposed to be raised by their mortal parents and not their godly one. In the end, he had no choice but to take her in and care for her as well as he could. Childhood When Annabeth was five, her father got married. He and his wife had two kids together, Matthew and Bobby. Because Annabeth was a demigod, her family was constantly being attacked by monsters , causing constant fighting between Annabeth and her parents, as they felt that she was always putting them in danger. Annabeth felt that her step-mom thought that she was a freak, so she ran away from home at age seven because she believed that she was not wanted by her family members. She then fought monsters with the guidance of her mother, Athena, for a few months, using only a mortal hammer. Annabeth was later found by Luke Castellan (son of Hermes ) and Thalia Grace (daughter of Zeus). When they found her, Annabeth hid in a trash can, and then tried to attack them with her hammer, but Luke knocked it out of her hand. After being able to befriend her, Luke gave her a celestial bronze knife and said that only a clever girl could use knives like this one. They traveled many places together until they were brought to camp by Grover, a satyr. She never wanted to go back home and considers Camp Half-Blood her home since she has lived there for most of her life, starting from seven years old. Therefore, she is one of the youngest to ever join Camp. Meeting Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan Her knife as seen in The Ultimate Guide ''A sev n year old Annabeth was hiding under a sheet of corrugated iron in Richmond Ironworks in the same alley Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan were hiding in. Thalia and Luke heard a noise coming from it and investigated the sound. After removing the sheet of iron, Annabeth ran toward Luke with a hammer and almost brained him with it, thinking he was a monster. Upon finding that Annabeth was a demigod, Luke and Thalia agreed that she could run away with them and Luke promised that he wouldn't let anything hurt her and they would become a better family than her old family, but later in the series, Luke betrays her because Kronos was controlling him. Luke gave Annabeth a bronze knife so she would be able to protect herself with something better than a hammer for monster slaying (that bronze knife became "the cursed blade," in the Great Prophecy ). Together, they were on the run, fighting monsters and making hideouts on the East coast, like the one Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson used in Jamestown, Virginia. The Cyclops Eventually, they ran into Grover, a satyr, who took them to camp, but took some wrong turns on the way. One of these was into a Cyclops lair, and everyone but Annabeth was captured. Annabeth, after wandering around, found where he was keeping Thalia, Luke and Grover. They were hanging over a pot. The Cyclops tried to lure Annabeth to him by imitating her dad's voice, but instead of going to the voice and getting captured as well, she stabbed it hard on the foot and untied Thalia, who then took care of everything else. That explained why Annabeth didn't trust Tyson (who thinks she is very pretty), Percy's half-brother and who evidently is a Cyclops. Later in life, Annabeth starts to trust Tyson and they become good friends. Thalia's Pine Tree Despite their escape, they were delayed long enough for the pack of monsters pursuing them to catch up. They couldn't outrun them, so Thalia made the ultimate sacrifice; she said she would stay behind so Annabeth, Luke and Grover could make it safely to Half-Blood Hill. It is unknown whether she actually fought the monsters or not, but it is presumed that she fought them and was mortally wounded. Zeus , feeling sorry for his daughter, saved her life by turning her into a pine tree, later renamed Thalia's Pine Tree. This tree became a barrier for the camp against monsters and mortals unless they were invited over the barrier by someone from inside the camp. Hearing the Prophecy When Annabeth was 10 years old, she heard the Great Prophecy. She has had nightmares about it ever since. Every time a new camper came to Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth wondered if they were "the one", because Chirontold her that she would have a part to play in the Great Prophecy. Strangely, in The Sea of Monsters, she said that she did not know the whole prophecy. She was thirteen at the time. Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Lightning Thief The Sea of Monsters The Titan's Curse The Battle of the Labyrinth The Demigod Files The Sword of Hades Percy remembers his last conversation with Annabeth in a train of positive thoughts to think about something other than a poisonous wound he has. The Last Olympian The Heroes of Olympus The Lost Hero The Son of Neptune The Mark of Athena Personality Annabeth loves architecture, and spends her free time designing new buildings and visiting national monuments. Her fatal flaw is hubris, otherwise known as pride: she thinks she can do anything and do it well, even better than the gods. Percy gains insight into this flaw during ''The Sea of Monsters, when he sees Annabeth's vision as she listens to the song of the Sirens. Annabeth can be very possessive of the people she loves. For example, she is very anxious of losing Percy to another girl like Rachel or Calypso. Like in the fourth book, the Battle of the Labyrinth, assuming that Percy is dead, she speaks to the crowd, saying, "He was probably the bravest friend I ever had". Yet when Percy emerged, and Annabeth finds out about Calypso and then calls him the "single most annoying person I've ever met!" Annabeth is very harsh and judgmental during first meetings, but after winning her approval she is very loyal. She is very strong and equally stubborn. Annabeth's a genius intellectual, clever, and witty. She's also analytical, strategic, and is very wise. Fatal Flaw Annabeth's fatal flaw is hubris, or deadly pride. Annabeth believes that she is able to do anything: get her parents back together, build great monuments, and save Luke as shown in The Sea of Monsters. She sometimes even thinks she could rebuild the world, even better than how the gods did it. She explains this to Percy in The Sea of Monsters, while they try to escape the sirens. When Percy thinks that a world run by him would be terrible, Annabeth says he is lucky he doesn't have hubris, because she knows it is a really dangerous fatal flaw. An evidence of how her hubris can be a hidrance (at best) is seen during her confrontation with the Sphinx where Annabeth was forced to answer several random questions from her. Despite answering all correctly, Annabeth noticed that none of these questions were riddles, just random trivia, and when she demands a true challenge to her intelligence. This only annoyed the Sphinx and provoked her to attack Annabeth. Fears Like all other half-blood children of Athena, Annabeth has immense arachnophobia, freezing up just when she sees a spider or anything bearing a close resemblance to one. This fear is caused by Athena's bad history withArachne, the mother of spiders. In ancient times, Arachne, a mortal girl who has been known for her weaving skills, challenged Athena to see who could make the best tapestry. Athena, although full of hatred towards the girl's audacity, accepted the challenge, and both goddess and mortal weaved a tapestry. Athena's tapestry was of the gods punishing mortals for being too full of pride, while Arachne's tapestry ridiculed the gods. Both works were equal in beauty, but Athena, without enduring the insult towards the Olympians, destroyed Arachne's tapestry and the girl was turned into a spider. Ever since then, Athena's children have been paranoid that every spider they see is out to get them - which is largely true. According to Annabeth, spiders are unusually aggressive to children of Athena. Also, in The Demigod Files, ''inside her trunk is a bottle of anti-spider bug spray. In ''The Lightning Thief, Percy says that she was "screaming her head off" when they were in the Thrill Ride O' Love (Waterland's version of The Tunnel of Love) ride to get Ares' shield. Also, in the same book, Annabeth stated that any spider within the radius of one mile would be able to find her. Annabeth is also scared of Cyclopes because of an event in her childhood when Luke, Thalia, and her were trapped by one when trying to make it to camp. She finds it very creepy when a cyclops mimics another persons voice such as when Tyson mimics the voices he hears on the Princess Andromeda. Though not as scared of cyclopes as she is of spiders, it still takes her most of The Sea of Monsters to be able to get close to Tyson, even though he helped her a lot. Appearance Annabeth has curly golden blonde hair and is "like a princess", as Percy describes it. She is tall, fit, and athletic Her eyes have been described as an intense shade of grey, and always have a distracted look as if she were thinking of a million things at once. Annabeth looks like a typical California girl only with a natural tan. Annabeth is described as 'cute' 'pretty' and 'beautiful' many times in the books by Percy. Abilities *ADHD: Annabeth's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. *Dyslexia: Annabeth's brain is "hard-wired" for divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. *Fighting Skills: She is capable in hand-to-hand combat (she was trained during her stay at Camp Half-Blood). She fights best with a knife given to her by Luke when she was seven. She is also skilled with a sword and a bow as well as her knife. Demigod Powers *Divine Wisdom: She has her mother's wisdom and is very intelligent and clever. :*She is knowledgeable in architecture and the Greek gods and creatures, which is very useful in journeys and battles. :*She is a master strategist (like her mother, Athena). :*She is a capable hand-to-hand combatant and is skilled with a sword, knife and bow. :*She has a photographic memory and always remembers everything she sees and hears. Magical Items *A magical Yankees baseball cap that makes anyone turn invisible when put it is on, given to her as a gift from her mom on her twelfth birthday. *A Celestial bronze knife that she uses as a weapon. This knife was given to Annabeth by Luke Castellan. It was later cursed when Luke betrayed Annabeth and Percy. *A leather necklace with clay beads from every year at Camp Half-Blood. It also has her father's college ring on it. *Medea's SPF 50,000 sunscreen, tropical coconut scented. *A waterproof yellow duffel bag from Hermes. *A spider automaton that helped her, Percy, Grover, and Tyson find Hephaestus (she is quite scared of it because of her arachnophobia, unknown what happened to it after book 4). *A Pair of Daedalus' Wings after the fight in Daedalus' Workshop in the Labyrinth. *A laptop with Daedalus' notes and designs, given to her by Daedalus at the end of The Battle of the Labyrinth after the battle before he died. *A video shield during The Last Olympian, made by Charles Beckendorf, a son of Hephaestus, designed by Daedalus. Relationships Romance Percy Jackson Her boyfriend, Percy A key subplot in the series is the relationship between Annabeth, Percy, and Luke Castellan. Luke is Annabeth's hero and one of her first half-blood friends. Annabeth likes Percy, which she hints at, but she still has lingering feelings of kinship towards Luke. At the end of The Last Olympian, Luke shows some feelings for her, like when, at the end of The Last Olympian, he asks Annabeth if she loved him. These feeling are present despite the fact that Luke and Percy are arch enemies and he has attempted to kill Percy numerous times. In The Sea of Monsters, it emerges that one of her life's wishes is to save Luke. In the beginning of The Lightning Thief, Annabeth is shown to dislike Percy when she discovers that Percy is the hero of the prophecy. She thinks he is weak and unable to complete his mission, and is influenced by the rivalry between her mother, Athena, and Percy's father, Poseidon. At the very end of The Sea of Monsters, Annabeth kisses Percy on the cheek after they win the chariot race. In The Titan's Curse, there are suggestions of some romance between Annabeth and Percy, although this is complicated by her continuing belief in Luke and the fact that her mother, Athena, disapproves of her "relationship" with Percy and tells Percy this face to face after the vote to have him destroyed. When asked if they would let him live, Athena was one of the gods that didn't raise her hand (majority ruled, but it is unknown if she would have raised her hand to have him destroyed as Zeus never asked) and had told the other gods that keeping him alive was dangerous, something that caused Annabeth to become aggravated with her mother. In The Battle of the Labyrinth, Annabeth finally expresses her feelings for Percy by kissing him good luck before she vanishes using her magic Yankee's cap. When Percy returns, she is highly jealous, because she suspects he has been with Calypso, who is cursed to fall in love with any hero that lands on her phantom island, Ogygia. In The Demigod Files, Percy asked Annabeth to the Fourth of July fireworks which is "the biggest dating event of the summer." During her interview Annabeth states that Percy is courageous, has a sense of humor and is good-looking ("but don't you dare tell him I said that"). She also says that he's oblivious to how people feel even when it is totally obvious, although she tries (and fails) to hide what she is really talking about ("... he doesn't see really obvious stuff, like the way people feel, even when you're giving him hints, and being totally blatant. What? No, I'm not talking about anyone or anything in particular! I'm just making a general statement. Why does everyone always think... agh! Forget it."). In The Last Olympian, after the defeat of Kronos and the saving of Luke's soul, the romantic relationship between Percy and Annabeth is solidified. Annabeth also states Percy looks "cute when he's worried" when he first checks on her after she took a knife that was meant for him. Annabeth confides to Luke as he dies that she always saw him as a brother, but never loved him. When Percy was offered immortality by the Olympians (actually by Zeus himself and voted for by the rest of the gods), Percy saw that Annabeth was very pale, and he suspected she was having a panic similar to the one he had when he thought she was going to join the Hunters of Artemis. Later, she and Percy share their second kiss after he tries to tell her how he feels about her and tells him that she will never make things easy for him. He describes it as if 'his brain felt it was melting through his body'. But a raid of campers led by Clarisse snoop on this and throw them into the camp lake. Then comes to a third kiss underwater in an air bubble made by Percy under the surface of the lake who says it was 'the best underwater kiss of all time' because "When you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry." They are together as of the end of the Percy Jackson series. It is hinted that they might be married one day in the future as Annabeth said she wanted "to build something permanent," and Percy states that maybe they were "getting a good start together." Percy was her first kiss. In The Lost Hero, it is said that Percy and Annabeth are still dating. Percy goes missing for three days and Annabeth becomes very worried. Annabeth starts getting visions that telling her to go to the Grand Canyon to find someone with one shoe. Annabeth thought that person would be Percy, her boyfriend, but instead it was Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Zeus's Roman counterpart. She gets mad at him because she wants to find Percy instead. She yells at the sky saying," What do you want from me? What have you done with him?" At the end of the book, it is revealed that Percy and Jason are switched because they are both war leaders of each camp, much to Annabeth's dismay. She says that she will join Jason, Piper, and Leo on their next quest to go to Camp Jupiter to look for Percy and find the other possible demigods (the Roman ones who should be on the quest to cooperate with the Greek demigods against the Giants and the earth goddess Gaea on the War against the Giants and Gaea) to save the Olympian gods' original home of Mount Olympus, the actual mountain sitting in Greece and the Olympian gods' elder roots. In The Son of Neptune, Annabeth is the only thing Percy remembers from his past. When he is running from the gorgons and he sees San Francisco, it reminds him of Annabeth. Before he leaves on the quest to free Thanatos, he dreams of Annabeth and she tells him to stay put because Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary are close. He also remembers that she kissed him whenever he did something stupid. He later mentions that she must have kissed him a lot - also hinting that he did stupid stuff a lot too. He also remembers the kiss underwater, at the canoe lake. In The Mark of Athena, Annabeth appears to be nervous and excited to meet Percy, and she feels she is becoming reckless about her deciscions as she is desperate to meet him. Luke Castellan Luke Castellan, her friend and crushThe relationship between Luke and Annabeth becomes a constant source of conflict between her and Percy. Annabeth started to like Luke when he gave her his knife on the streets. During the events of The Lightning Thief , before Percy and Annabeth began to develop feelings for each other, Annabeth introduces Luke to Percy and acts shy around him. When Grover, Annabeth, and Percy sent an Iris message to camp, Luke appears on the other side of the rainbow and Annabeth immediately tries to clean herself off and begins to mess with her hair. After Luke betrays the camp and almost kills Percy, she takes it very hard. It wasn’t until The Sea of Monsters that she and Luke meet again on his cruise ship. He offers her a place in the Titan army and says that if Thalia were alive, she would have joined his side too. When Annabeth refuses, she escapes and leads Percy to a secret hideout, revealing how she met Luke and the promise that he and Thalia would be her new family. During the events of the next few books, Annabeth begins to show feelings for Percy, but every time Percy brings up the fact that they have to stop Luke, Annabeth would always defend him. Even during the events of The Titan's Curse when Percy believed that Luke was dead, Annabeth had a feeling that he wasn’t. In The Battle of the Labyrinth, Percy believes that Luke has become completely lost to them after forcing Percy to fight another demigod and almost kills Annabeth and Rachel. When he makes off handed remarks after they escape about how evil Luke has become, this greatly upsets Annabeth and she begins to yell at Percy for being so cold. During the Battle of Manhattan, Luke asks Annabeth whether she ever loved him while taking her hand. Percy looks at her, "drinking in the fact that she was still there" and Annabeth tells Luke "You were like a brother to me, Luke, but I didn't love you." Luke just nods, having expected this, and dies moments later. In The Lost Hero Jason says after Annabeth tells him about the pictures that maybe Percy wasn't the only boy Annabeth liked Friends Grover Underwood Grover her friendGrover was one of Annabeth's closest friends, helping her get to Camp Half-Blood. They remained friends throughout their relationship, and fought together often. Grover usually showed his concern for her, too. In the end of The Last Olympian when Percy is fighting Luke, it is shown that, to protect her, Grover is holding Annabeth. Thalia Grace Annabeth is best friends with Thalia, first meeting her when she was seven and had ran away from home. After Thalia sacrificed herself, to save her, Luke, and Grover her respect grew. Thalia's father, Zeus, transformed her into a pine tree to save her from death after she sacrificed herself. Thalia returned with the magical powers of The Golden Fleece and Annabeth re-established their close friendship, for example going in the same school together in The Titan's Curse. Rachel Elizabeth Dare Rachel Elizabeth Dare her rival turned friendAnnabeth was jealous of Rachel, partly because Percy would hang out with her whenever he needed an escape from camp, but also because of the feelings that both girls had for Percy Jackson. When the two meet, Annabeth treated Rachel with hostility, not wanting to admit that she needed help on her quest, especially from a mortal girl. The two eventually start to connect because of their mutual problems with their parents. While still disliking Rachel mostly for her relation with Percy, Annabeth still went out of her way to save Rachel from a falling helicopter. After a while she starts to like her a little more, once she realizes Percy and Rachel are only friends, even giving the two some time alone to say goodbye they dropped her off after exiting the Labyrinth. After Rachel became the new Oracle, Annabeth and her start to become much better friends as the Oracle is prohibited from dating anybody. Eventually, the two become very good friends, as shown in The Lost Hero. Piper McLean Annabeth and Piper seem to get along well, despite their parents' differences. Piper states that Annabeth would make a cool friend in better times. Before being claimed, Piper hoped that her mom was Athena because Annabeth is a good friend and it would be cool to have her as a sister, something that Annabeth reciprocates, as said to her by Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Jason Grace Jason and Annabeth have a somewhat difficult relationship. When they first meet at the Grand Canyon, Annabeth treated him with hostility because she was hoping her boyfriend would be there. After calming down, she treats Jason as more of a problem waiting to be solved, as he has no memory of his past. Before leaving to search for Percy again, she tells Jason a bit about Thalia, the other child of Zeus. After remembering that Thalia is his sister, Jason confides in her that they are related, something he isn't sure Annabeth completely believes. Later, Jason and Annabeth both figure out that Percy is at Camp Jupiter and could be in danger, so Jason allows her to come with them on the Argo II. By the time the Argo II sailed for Camp Jupiter, Annabeth is still a bit distrusting of Jason, feeling that the trip to the Roman camp could be some kind of trap. She also feels that he is too perfect, as he always acts nobly, does the honorable thing, and even looks too perfect. Some of her dislike of him also comes from the constant reminder of how much she misses Percy. Sally Jackson It is believed by Sally that Annabeth is the most levelheaded demigod to ever to hit the eighth grade. She also believes that she keeps Percy from getting killed. Percy secretly admits to this statement. Family Mortal Family Annabeth has had several issues with her mortal family. After her dad remarried, she grew distant from him. She often ran away from home, and succeeded in doing so when she was seven, joining Luke and Thalia. After some time, she reestablished contact, and occasionally met with them. They tried to make it work three times, with the third one finally working out for the most. Around The Titan's Curse, it seems her relationship with them is getting better, and by The Last Olympian she seems to be living with them again (though, this is not for certain because she is going to go to a school in New York near Percy's, and her family lives in San Francisco). Athena Athena, Annabeth's motherIn the Lightning Thief movie Annabeth sees her mother for the first time but in the lightning thief book Annabeth states that she had been to Mt.Olympus with some other campers (Luke and Clarisse are two of the campers) at the solstice. Athena also gave Annabeth the invisible Yankees cap as a twelfth birthday present. Annabeth has a close relationship with her mother, despite meeting her very little. Her mother trusts her and seems to see Annabeth as her pride and joy . They seem to discuss many things and have a set of plans in preparation for any catastrophe. Athena made Annabeth, the new architect of Olympus after the damage from The Battle of Manhattan. She disapproves of her relationship with Percy, and even claims that keeping him alive would be dangerous to the gods, much to the grief of her daughter. She seems to have accepted it in the end, though reluctantly and even helped Percy escape Hoover Dam without Annabeth's knowledge in the Titans Curse. Other Immortals Dionysus - Dionysus often got Annabeth's name wrong, and seemed to care very little for her, despite being her camp director as well as her uncle. Artemis - Annabeth respects Artemis, and one point Annabeth had considered joining the hunt but decided against it, because she didn't want to swear off boys forever. Artemis does not seem to hold ill will to her from this choice, however. In the Demigod Files, Annabeth is asked who the wisest god/goddess is apart from her mom and she states, "I've always admired Artemis, too... She spends more time in the mortal world than most gods, too, so she understands what's going on. She doesn't understand guys, though. I guess nobody's perfect." Poseidon - Annabeth hasn't spoken to Poseidon directly, but unlike Athena, Poseidon has not shown any ill will to his son's relationship with her (in fact, he may even support it considering her and Percy's third kiss was in his domain). Kronos - Kronos, her great-grandfather, was one of Annabeth's main enemies. She helped fight him, along with her friends, and in the end helped banished him. Hera - Annabeth has a terrible relationship with Queen Hera. In The Battle of the Labyrinth, she helps Annabeth and her companions in their quest many times. However, at the end of the book Annabeth accuses her of wanting perfect families and not caring about their 'imperfect' family members. This enrages Hera who curses her after this, sending "intestinally challenged cows" after her. She tries to injure Annabeth with her statue at Olympus though ends up trapping her stepdaughter Thalia. In The Lost Hero, Annabeth does not seem to care if Hera is killed or imprisoned forever; she believes that it is a favor for them and that Hera is getting what she deserves (and this resentment towards Hera may have increased from the "gamble" Hera made by sending Percy to the other camp, with possibly no memory of her whatsoever). The Hunters of Artemis Annabeth was very close to joining the Hunters when she was a kid. This is known when Grover finds a brochure about the Hunt in her backpack, and Thalia states: "Annabeth wanted to join the Hunters. Maybe you should think about why." Another possible hint was when Percy and Annabeth were dancing in the military school, they are talking about her problems of moving to San Francisco. She says, "It's more serious than that. Percy I...I should probably tell you something." This could possibly mean that she was going to join the hunt to escape monsters and her problems. But in the end, she decides against it, and in her interview in The Demigod Files, when asked about what other god she thought on the Olympian council was wise, she begins talking about Artemis. She says, "She doesn't understand guys, though. I guess nobody's perfect." Film ''The Lightning Thief '''Annabeth Chase'Annabeth is portrayed by Alexandra Daddario. Unlike the books, Annabeth has brown hair instead of blonde and blue eyes instead of gray. In the film, Annabeth is seen at Camp Half-Blood after Percy's battle with the Minotaur, fighting several campers at once and beating them all during a camp tradition of Capture the Flag. She later takes on Percy during a game of Capture the Flag and very easily defeats him, until he goes to the water (the camp stream) to heal himself, which he then proceeds to fight her more forcefully and successfully disarms her. Later, Annabeth decides to go on the quest with Percy and Grover. Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase.During the quest, Medusa specifically wants to kill her because her mother, Athena, cursed her. Grover saves Annabeth while Percy distracts Medusa; she drives the car that knocks Medusa to the ground to give Percy time to escape and slay her with his celestial bronze sword, Riptide. Then, after securing Medusa's head for potential further use, Percy and Annabeth have a conversation by a motel pool the night before assaulting the replica of the Parthenon in Nashville, Tennessee. They discuss their parents and the conversation seems to be heading towards even more personal subjects, but Grover interrupts them. Annabeth heads to theUnderworld with Percy and Grover, then to Mount Olympus where she sees Luke's betrayal for herself. On Olympus, Annabeth meets her mother for the first time. It is assumed that this was one of her life-long wishes. She is a formidable fighter and shows her book counterpart's ability to react to events that happened in Greek mythology, such as warning Percy about the Hydra in the fight in Nashville (which was in the guise of the replica Parthenon's janitors) and the story of Hercules and Hermes going to the Underworld. ''The Sea of Monsters Annabeth will once again be portrayed by Alexandra Daddario. However, this time she will have blonde hair. Etymology '''Annabeth '''is a variant of the Hebrew name, Anna, as the name means "''God has favored me" ''as this could possibly been seen as Athena, her mother, very much favors her daughter, seeing her as the pride and joy of her children. Her name may also be a part of Athena's name. When Rick Riordan chose the name Annabeth, he was deriving it from the name Atlantica, who was a great Greek heroine and who was described as having blond hair and fierce eyes. (RR's FAQ; 5th from the bottom)rick/faq.aspx Trivia *In the Demigod Diaries, her trunk contained a teddy bear which she mentioned to not tell anyone. *Unlike most demigods, Annabeth fights better with a knife than with a sword. *In the books, Annabeth has curly blonde hair but in the movie, she has straight brown hair. This will be changed in the second movie *Her first name, 'Annabeth' is an anagram of 'Athena' with a few extra letters. *Annabeth and Percy's partnership mirrors the creation of the chariot - Athena made the body of the chariot, and Poseidon created the horse as a creature to supply the muscle to make it move. Likewise, Annabeth is usually the one who comes up with the plan and Percy is the one who supplies the strength to make it work, even though sometimes this is reversed. *Annabeth is extremely touchy about people messing with her stuff. Percy made a joke that she has her knife reserved for two uses: monsters, and people who touch her things. *She is the only one of the three main protagonists from the ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians series to be seen in The Lost Hero, with Percy missing and Grover out searching for him. *Annabeth is the only character to appear in every book in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus series to date, however she only appered in The Son of Neptune in a dream . *Annabeth is the only person Percy remembers when Hera/Juno wiped his memories. *Annabeth has been asked to leave Camp Half-Blood more than anyone else in the series: **Circe invited Annabeth to become a sorceress and stay on her island. **She was invited to join the Hunters of Artemis. **Luke invited Annabeth to join him before he became the vessel for Kronos. *She is one of the only people in camp who secretly carries a cellphone.